


冬季爱情故事

by flyaumner



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyaumner/pseuds/flyaumner
Summary: 远远的似乎有烟花炸开，在细密的楼与楼之间，流露出一点点近乎是奢侈的五颜六色的火光，落在他们身上，像是个五彩斑斓又稍纵即逝的梦。他在绵延的烟花声中，松开了项链的坠子。亲眼看着它晃晃悠悠地，撞在白敬亭心口上。
Relationships: Bai Jingting/Lu Han
Kudos: 1





	冬季爱情故事

-1-

鹿晗第一次见到白敬亭是在芒果台的休息室。  
他当时为了新戏跑宣传，做完妆发百无聊赖的时候想起隔壁棚里头还坐了个熟人，抓了个工作人员问清门牌号就溜溜达达地去了。  
隔老远就听见屋里传来熟悉的笑声和说话声，推门果然看见大张伟坐在化妆镜前吸溜一大碗麻辣烫里的魔芋丝，正有一搭没一搭和什么人说话。听见门响话茬也停了，扭过头来看见是他乐了下：“鹿老师！”  
“大老师！”他凑过去，作势要抱，大张伟也不讲究，心甘情愿用抓好的头发去怼他胸口，反倒是他受不住托了一把，“诶诶诶，这衣服是要上台的！往上来点儿！”  
“得嘞，好久没见这才多会儿就嫌弃上了。你自个儿找地儿坐吧，没空招呼你。”大张伟说罢又低头在碗里找腊肠，吃得不亦乐乎。  
鹿晗倒也没觉得受了冷落，环视一圈儿，才突然和镜子里一个青年的倒影对上眼神儿，倒惊了他一下：“哎唷，这儿还有一人呢！”  
大张伟顺着镜子看看这个又看看那个：“你俩头回见？鹿老师，这白敬亭，小白；小白，这鹿晗鹿老师。”  
青年眨眨眼笑了：“之前电视上见过。”  
又跟着大张伟一块儿起哄叫他“鹿老师”，说着微微躬下身子伸出了手，鹿晗忙不迭转身握住，对方手如其人，修长，清瘦，骨节凸出，略有些凉。  
屋里诡异地安静了半晌，直到大张伟出声道：“行了行了，小白你也坐吧，鹿老师不是外人。握手鞠躬那套都用不着。”  
“那你就别让人叫鹿老师啊，怎么回事儿！”鹿晗拖过一个椅子，在大张伟边上坐下了，“你们那边什么时候开始？”  
“还四十分钟吧。”大张伟一心三用，吃着麻辣烫按着iPad，还能分出神儿来和鹿晗说话，“鹿老师今天是来干嘛的？”  
“在跑剧的宣传，马上要播了，就那个……”  
鹿晗和大张伟说着话，偶尔用余光瞥见镜子中映着的白敬亭。他果真又坐下了，用的是不会四仰八叉陷进沙发里因而稍显费力的姿势，手里攥着台本，一页一页地看，一副心无旁骛的样子。他刚刚明明也在和大张伟讲话，看到有人进来就自动让渡了聊天权，重新和空旷的房间合为一体，好像角落一株安静的绿植。挺拔，生机勃勃，无人关注。  
直到隔壁棚的工作人员找到鹿晗催他去候场，白敬亭才又抬起脸来，在大张伟朝他挥手道“鹿老师拜拜”的时候也跟着挥了挥手，附上一个小小的笑容。

-2-

第二次则是说巧不巧，是一次综艺录制。  
电视剧已经播了一半，收视却很一般。芒果台出面把他推到自家网综做嘉宾，连拍带剪刚好能赶在大结局之前播，算是帮他吆喝。鹿晗多少有点无所谓，他当时接那个本子是看中片酬，故事不新鲜，人设也不出彩，本身就很难爆。加上芒果自家投资自家播，他没有那个闲心去管资方的事情。但这个网综连着出了四季，点击量话题量一直全网第一，少有的口碑流量双丰收的话题作，他有空的时候也看过几集，因而早就想玩玩看。  
人物卡是来之前就抽好的，节目嘉宾很多，造型也麻烦，他来得早，被催着做完妆发才录开场白。  
“行，这条过了。我们换个带子，鹿老师您休息一下，一会儿再录个title call这段就算结束了。”  
趁着摄像机没有转的间隙，鹿晗拿起刚才喝了一半的冰美式下意识地啜饮，顺带回忆自己刚刚看过的人物小传。  
这次的故事背景是很本格的暴雪山庄模式，他抽中的身份是摄影师，专拍社会新闻，年纪轻轻就靠一张女学生跳楼自杀的现场照片拿了普利策摄影奖。但那之后总觉得后劲不足，拍不出好作品，最近试着转型想要尝试风光摄影，所以来这个远近驰名的雪乡采风，住在风景很好的山顶民宿中。没想到一场大雪阻断了下山的路，水暖尚且完好，但电力岌岌可危，手机和网络则是完全不能使用。  
民宿包括NPC死者甄有钱在内有客人五人，教授，学生，摄影师，vlog博主，登山客，民宿老板一人，和打工度假的兼职作家一人。  
鹿晗此时此刻尚且不清楚其他嘉宾都抽到什么人物，只知道虽然这次自己没抽到凶手，但这个人物大有可挖的地方，一不小心就可能被冤死。为了避免这个悲伤的情况发生，他也只能在熟记人物小传之余全力祈祷明灯的光芒不要照耀在自己身上。  
在他脑筋飞速运转的档口，门响了一声，外面有人抬脚就要走进来，看到屋里有器材才过电一般急忙要关门，电光火石间他认出了对方细瘦又有点苍白的手：“小白？”  
外面的人似乎犹豫了一瞬要不要进来，鹿晗声音里带上点笑意：“没在拍，进来吧。”  
“鹿老师。”果然是白敬亭，瞧见他不好意思地笑了笑，“我把册子落在这屋子里了，过来拿的。”  
“啊？难道是人物小传的册子？”  
白敬亭的脸上掠过一丝慌张：“嘘！叫Follow PD听见我就死了！”  
“……”  
“……”  
他俩大眼瞪小眼了一瞬，这回爬上白敬亭眼睛的是惊恐：“你没看吧？没有吧？”  
“……”  
“苍了天了！你不会看了我的人物小传吧！不会吧？？”  
鹿晗老神在在的表情实在维持不住，“噗”地一声笑了：“逗你呢，一来就在拍素材，都没注意还有别的。”  
“你真的没看？”  
“真没看！我有必要骗你啊？”  
白敬亭狐疑地走到摄影机背后的桌子，放置的方式果然和自己刚才离开时一模一样，这才松了一口气，把册子拿起来贴在胸前放着就要走。  
看他那副小心翼翼的样子鹿晗忍不住又想逗逗他：“这么紧张，你不会是凶手吧？”  
此时的白敬亭妆发也做完了，身上的衣服似乎是服装，穿着白色衬衫系深蓝色领带，配同色系的西裤，鞋还穿的是自己的（鹿晗眯眯眼睛，认出是三天前发售的AJ11 Concord），想必是有了空闲想再翻翻人物小传才发现册子不在身边，这才紧张兮兮出来找。  
听闻白敬亭露出想翻个白眼表达无语但忍住了的表情：“我不是！就算是也不可能告诉你啊，那还玩什么。”  
“你抽到的人物卡是什么？这总能说吧？”  
“大学教授，青年学者，来做雪乡原住民研究的。”白敬亭想也不想就脱口而出，想必人物小传翻来覆去看了很多遍，“你呢？”  
“摄影师。”鹿晗还想再问，就听见工作人员小声提醒道：“鹿老师，可以接着拍了。”  
白敬亭闻言向周围的工作人员边打招呼边蹿出房间，鹿晗只来得及对着他背影喊道：“一会儿带带我啊！我头一次玩！”对方回给他一个ok的手势，背影迅速消失在门后，还贴心的轻轻带上了门。  
鹿晗转过来重新面对镜头，心情却和刚才坐立不安的紧张截然不同。  
他说不上来，觉得期待，又有点雀跃。  
如果非要问，他可能才会承认，他甚至有点高兴能再见到白敬亭。  
+  
剧情不算复杂的这期节目却整整录制了九个小时，不得不说当侦探的撒贝宁撒老师居功至伟。众人走出摄影棚的时候已经快要十点，何炅提议回酒店前不如去吃个夜宵也给个机会让他尽一尽地主之谊。众人都满口答应，鹿晗下意识转头去看落在人群后半步的白敬亭，不知怎么他倒显得有些为难，何炅笑着拍拍他的手臂：“给你点个砂锅吃，走吧走吧。”  
于是白敬亭开心地笑笑：“那成。”  
他刚刚卸了妆，年轻的脸上有一点点疲劳留下的黑眼圈，又衬得他肤白。头发之前做造型时候用了不少发胶，此时洗过了还带点潮气打着细碎的蓬松小卷盖在额前。眼镜还是录节目时候那一副，鹿晗原以为是角色需要没想到是本人近视，配着他一身简洁的黑色毛衣牛仔裤白色羽绒服基本款，让他看起来就像是刚上大学的学生般单纯无害又不谙世事。  
鹿晗不着痕迹地收回视线，却正对上刚刚还在和他聊新单曲的大张伟的眼神。大张伟顺着去看了一眼，了然地回过头朝他促狭地笑了，压低声音用只有他们两个人能听到的音量说：“鹿老师，看上我们小白啦。”  
鹿晗拍了他胳膊一下：“大老师！”  
大张伟扑哧笑了一声，没再和他说话，往前走了两步接过撒贝宁和何炅东拉西扯的话头，留下鹿晗一个人在人群后面慢慢走。  
白敬亭见他落单，紧走几步凑到他身边：“鹿老师今天玩儿得不错啊，看不出来是第一次玩。”  
“多亏你带我啊。”鹿晗笑笑，“要不是你估计第一轮推理时我就被锤死凶手了。”  
白敬亭不好意思地挠挠脸颊：“没有没有，我当时想到什么就说什么罢了。鹿老师平时也有玩这些吗？剧本局狼人杀什么的。”  
白敬亭是个相处起来很让人舒服的人。鹿晗想。他看起来好像总是在一个不近不远的地方观察所有人，有人讲话他就退到角落，没人说话他也不怵头第一个开口活跃气氛。像是刚才，察觉到自己落单就很自然地过来找话题，温柔得不着痕迹。  
鹿晗听他眉飞色舞神色灵动地描述某一次录制时的趣事，突然跑神到大张伟刚刚对他说的话。  
那并不是一个问句。  
+  
点菜时候他才知道白敬亭为了新戏在健身，荤辣都忌了，本来夜宵也不该吃，但看起来确实是饿狠了，不管不顾地也跟着来了。何炅言出必行，确实专门给他一人点了份砂锅。  
席间众人都喝了点酒，话匣子也开了，聊了一阵八卦不知怎么变成了网综录制吐槽大会。鹿晗麻辣小龙虾就着眼前众人和过往嘉宾糗事，吃得不亦乐乎。白敬亭一直专注地吃他眼前的豆腐白菜粉丝，没喝酒，却好像被席间的快乐感染，脸上沾了点红晕，眼睛也亮晶晶的，说到高兴处手舞足蹈地为用肢体语言鹿晗补充说明。  
开心时哈哈大笑，众人说到他时则是有点不好意思地摸摸脖子低头吃菜。  
鹿晗像是被他夹菜的动作蛊惑，鬼使神差般地从白敬亭专属的砂锅里捞走了一片白菜。  
白敬亭眼睛还留在餐桌对面讲话的何炅身上，手底下则不着痕迹地把砂锅往他那边推了推。  
白菜只是微温，却不知怎么咽下去的时候比酒精更能让他浑身燥热。  
+  
饭吃完已经过了午夜，何炅这个牵头人找车安排大家回去。肖乔是女演员经纪人看得紧，已经回去了。问清地址得知剩下四个人都住一家酒店，干脆借了辆车给没喝酒的白敬亭，叫他自己动手丰衣足食，把自己连带其他人都打包带回去。  
白敬亭没什么异议，拿了钥匙就乖乖去停车场找车。大张伟手里的烟抽到一半，见状倒是乐了：“小白呀，你可得好好开。咱也就罢了鹿老师撒老师碰坏了咱可赔不起。”  
撒贝宁在边上和老婆打视频电话，闻言只是丢个大张伟一个“懒得和你计较”的眼神。  
鹿晗笑骂了他一句：“去你的。”  
他手里的烟也点着，没怎么抽，任由腾起的白烟消散在南方冬天寒冷而潮湿的空气里。午夜风向变了，大张伟拉着他往下风口挪了挪，以免熏到边上的撒贝宁。  
鹿晗知道他有话想说，甚至隐约猜到他要说什么，装傻充楞问：“大老师，怎么了？”  
大张伟吸了口烟，又缓缓吐出来，才慢慢地说：“白敬亭，这孩子不错。”  
鹿晗腹稿打了好几版，正要义正言辞声明自己对白敬亭绝无超出普通同事的想法，就见大张伟朝他弯弯手指：“你先别说，听我说。这话本来我就不该说，你要是再拦我我更说不出来了。”  
鹿晗被这说里套说的说辞镇住了，于是他张张嘴又闭上，安静听着。  
“我认识他也有几年了，最开始是在一个野外生存节目。那节目又苦又累，24小时拍个不停也出不了多少素材，都是干些危险又没影儿的事儿。我是被经纪人骗去的。他不一样，他自己个儿报的名。那时他刚出道，大学都没毕业，看着弱不禁风的小白菜样儿，可是艮得很。”  
“当时我们徒手爬瀑布，我真觉得自己筋疲力竭要撒手下去了，突然觉得脚底下踩着实地儿了，还把我往上推。上头的队友拉着我，才把我从瀑布拉上去。”  
“是谁呢，是白敬亭用手在下面托着我。”  
“你要是真喜欢，就好好跟人家说。要是不喜欢，就别瞎撩。他看起来那咋咋呼呼嬉皮笑脸的样儿，心思细着呢。”  
“鹿儿，听着没有？”  
大张伟还是那副要笑不笑带点促狭带点看好戏的神情，却不再开玩笑地叫他“鹿老师”，语气更是前所未有的认真，手里的烟明明灭灭，将要燃尽。  
“我知道。”半晌，鹿晗开口道，“我会的。”  
大张伟点点头，深吸一口烟，将它彻底按灭在砌成花坛的大理石上，留下一个小小的，黑色的焦痕。鹿晗也郑重地把烟蒂按在同一个地方，像是在某个不存在的契约书上按下自己的名章。  
他跟着大张伟走了几步，又回来把两人烟蒂捡起来扔进路边的垃圾桶。  
他们回到大排档的霓虹灯下，对着坐在驾驶室笑眯眯等待的白敬亭，默契地都没有提及刚才的这场对话。  
+  
大张伟和撒贝宁不约而同地把副驾留给他，白敬亭看着站在车外的他笑笑，探身要把之前放在副驾上自己的外套拿起来。  
“搁那儿吧你，哪有地儿放啊。”鹿晗蹿上车，系好安全带之后不讲究地把自己的外套褪（tun）掉，连带白敬亭的白色羽绒服都团起来抱在怀里，“没几步路，我拿着就完了。”  
白敬亭没和他争辩，只顺手关掉了照着他脸吹的暖风：“要是冷你告诉我。”  
鹿晗应了声，问：“要导航吗？”  
“有也行，晚上我可能不太认路。”  
“哦。”  
何炅借给他们的SUV自带导航，他研究了一会儿地图没找着倒不知道怎么把广播打开了。鹿晗有点泄气，最终还是把手机掏出来设置好导航放在他眼前的车载手机架上。午夜电台自然不会理会他的心情，还自顾自地唱“……何必去遗憾那些如果……故事不一定有美好结果……”。  
……要问鹿晗有什么心情，那就是想咬人。  
看得白敬亭窃笑不止：“鹿老师歇会儿吧，也别折腾了，不一定有美好结果。”  
“这都什么歌儿啊，谁写的！”鹿晗只是随口一句抱怨，没曾到白敬亭还真说出了个名字：“……之前给我演的电视剧唱过插曲这才知道的。”  
“嗯？这么巧？”  
“是啊。”白敬亭说，“这么巧。”  
午夜电台一首放完，又很快放了下一首，白敬亭听了前奏就噗地一声笑出来：“这个更巧。”  
一旁的鹿晗用衣服挡住了脸，恨不得干脆用怀里的衣服捂死自己算了，这首歌从前期到录音外加后期花了他前前后后两个月的时间，确实是一听前奏就知道。  
不过……  
他突然灵光一现：“你听过我的歌？”  
白敬亭听上去甚至有点儿洋洋自得：“听过啊，我上高中那阵儿就听过了。”  
“哦？”  
“是啊，我当时在追少女时代，然后就看到EX……”白敬亭突然噤声，一个很不自然又做作的哈欠从他嘴里跑出来，“反正好久以前就听过了……鹿老师咱也算认识了，有空给我签个名儿呗。”他开了个玩笑，趁着红灯偷偷观察鹿晗的表情。  
而鹿晗……  
鹿晗也不知道自己该是什么表情，怀念有点做作生气不至于恼羞成怒更是没必要。他维持着刚刚把用外套盖住脸的姿势，一时间没有说话。广播里的他自己还在唱着“……直到有另一个人，能体会我的感觉……”半晌，鹿晗从外套里探出头来笑了：“签名可以啊。林允儿的签名照片我也有，叫声哥等回北京给你瞻仰瞻仰。”  
“哥！！！”  
一声大叫惊醒了后座闭眼假寐的大张伟：“哎唷喂！小白谁踩着你了？”  
撒贝宁手里刷着的手机也被这一嗓子震掉了，边弯腰去捡边碎碎念埋怨他：“年轻人，一惊一乍的！”  
鹿晗在边上笑得开怀，更是被白敬亭那臊眉耷眼的样子娱乐，不禁大声笑了出来。  
听着他突如其来的大笑，后排两位对视一眼，纷纷耸肩，那意思：现在的孩子啊……  
+  
撒贝宁一下车就开始打哈欠，和众人道过别就回房间了。  
白敬亭把车钥匙留给了大张伟，他明天回北京，而大张伟还有一个网综的嘉宾要做，到时候还要去棚里见何炅。  
“行了啊白，今儿累了。回北京再见吧。”大张伟像是还想嘱咐他什么似的张了张嘴，最终还是挥挥手，“有事儿发消息。”  
“好嘞。”白敬亭目送大张伟上了电梯，想起来自己的外套还在鹿晗那儿，环视一周在大堂吧边上找着了他。  
鹿晗顾忌着室内，一手夹着电子烟，一手抱着两件衣服，倒像是个尽职尽责的助理似的规规矩矩地站在那里。  
白敬亭忙走过去，有些不好意思地伸手去接：“都忘了衣服这茬儿了，谢谢鹿老师。”  
“客气。”鹿晗说，上下打量他一眼，“你也不冷，脸都冻红了。”  
“还行，刚没几步路没觉着。”白敬亭笑笑，“鹿老师住几楼？”  
“八楼。”  
“哦，我住十楼。”白敬亭说着去按那部双数楼层专用的电梯，“checkin的时候被前台认出来了，二话不说给了我个1015。”  
“你生日？那真是巧。”  
“我生日您都知道，我也算在鹿老师那儿挂上号了呗。”  
“是啊，指不准还发你一个爱的号码牌。”  
“哈哈哈，那我可不敢要，岂不是和全国千万少女为敌了。”  
“你可以要。”  
“叮——”  
电梯门开了，鹿晗站得比他还靠近半步，轿厢的亮光照亮了他半侧脸颊，电子烟的白雾悠悠然从他形状姣好的嘴唇里吐出来，然后一张一合，说：“我希望你要。”  
白敬亭愣住了，好像鹿晗刚刚说出的是一句将他冰冻的咒语，让他张口结舌一时间说不出半个字。  
电梯门关上了，鹿晗的脸重新归于暗色，他把电子烟收起来，说：“不必着急，想好了告诉我就行。”  
说着，自顾自地按了电梯的按钮，他意识到自己在别人闻起来完全就是一身酒臭，不禁露出了个有点无奈的笑：“虽然看起来是这种状况，但我还挺认真的。”  
“叮——”  
电梯门又开了，白敬亭还是低着头站在原地。鹿晗耸耸肩，走进那亮光里，心说：大老师，我好好跟人说了，可好像把人吓着了。  
门缓缓关上。  
白敬亭的身影越来越窄，直到——  
一只细瘦而苍白的手伸了进来，紧紧扒住一边的门，强行把电梯门挡开了。  
鹿晗吓了一跳，忙去按轿厢的开门键，白敬亭从缝里挤进来，气喘吁吁的样子好像他自己才是最惊讶的那个人。看到他骨节凸出的手掌上出现了一道红痕，鹿晗忍不住埋怨他：“你干嘛啊！太危险了吧！”  
“……方式。”  
“啊？大点儿音儿！”  
白敬亭不知道是破罐破摔还是干脆豁出去了，看着鹿晗的眼睛道：“联系方式！你没有给我！”  
鹿晗愣了，又失笑：“我以为什么事儿呢……这你问问大老师不就知道了。”  
“我想你告诉我。”白敬亭这才突然意识到自己说了什么似的，脸颊更红了些，有点不好意思地问，“……不行吗？”  
鹿晗还能说什么，拿出手机一叠声地胡乱说：“行行行，你想怎么就怎么吧。”  
他算是怕这人了。  
明明是他年长，更是他先开的口，怎么好像倒被这个小年轻牵着鼻子走。  
白敬亭扫了码迅速地发送了好友请求，电梯显示屏上的数字不知什么时候已经跳到八，鹿晗朝他晃了下手机，道：“发消息给我，晚安。”  
白敬亭不记得自己点没点头，只觉得自己心跳声犹如擂鼓。他深呼吸想使自己平静下来，然而事与愿违，封闭的空间里似乎还遗留了那人身上的气息，松木调的男士香水，潮湿寒冷的冬季空气，小龙虾的香料，混着极淡的酒精和烟草味，全都让他心跳加速。  
啊啊啊！他忍不住唾弃自己这样简直是个变态，下意识地用怀里的羽绒服狠狠捂住了脸。  
啊……完了。  
白敬亭满脸通红地盯着手里的外套，鹿晗刚刚在车上抱这件衣服抱了一路，衣服上沾染的香水味和烟草味根本有过之无不及。  
“……妈的。”  
鹿晗这混蛋，多半是故意的。

-2.5-

高苏尧上学时候就觉得，鹿晗是生来就要站在聚光灯下的人。不光是因为他相貌出众，更是因为他自信，积极，又看得开，烦恼忧愁如水过，在他心里留下的都是些发着光的东西，再累也能笑着说“不错挺好玩儿的”。好赖事儿都不怵头，累了就歇会儿，歇够了做事的时候就全情投入，绝无保留。这种特质不光使他自己，甚至使身边的人都能受到激励。  
高苏尧平心而论，他是很羡慕鹿晗的。忧郁纤细的人也许能当艺术家，却绝不会是个合格的艺人，他们不知道如何娱乐大众的同时娱乐自己。  
鹿晗知道。  
他一直都知道对于自己来说最重要的是什么，也最擅长苦中作乐。  
但最近，有一件说大不大说小不小的烦心事困扰着他。  
虽然鹿晗依旧维持着和年底旺季相符的高效认真的工作状态，但高苏尧就是看出来了：他偶尔刷着手机的时候眉头会突然皱起来，烦躁和无奈的神情一闪而过，最后总是以苦笑结尾。  
什么事儿？  
高苏尧暗忖，商业合同的流程都走完了，在谈的双方意向都比较明朗签下来也是时间问题；芒果台的戏播到倒数第二周，收视率稳中有涨，讨论度不算高但正向居多；夏巡的日程刚刚敲定，新曲年前就能发，新单也在路上；网上没什么重大舆情需要关注，家里也没听说伯父伯母有个头疼脑热的，连老黄都喂得油光水滑比春天见的时候膨胀了一大圈，到底什么事儿值得他这么烦心？  
他不由得观察着后视镜里的鹿晗：先是盯着手机看了一会儿，烦躁的神情又从脸掠过，很快把手机收起来，从兜里摸了半天，找出个已经瘪了的烟盒。撇撇嘴，把空了的盒子丢进垃圾桶，干脆又换电子烟来抽。  
一连串动作看得高苏尧眉头直跳：鹿晗从来不是个烟瘾重的人，一盒烟抽仨月都是常有的事；而那个刚刚被丢掉的烟盒，是他三天前才亲眼看着鹿晗开的。  
这不问不行了。  
到了鹿晗家地库，他跟着下了车。  
+  
鹿晗本来正要和高苏尧告别，看他一脸严肃认真走过来的样子忍不住抖了一抖，快速在脑内过了一遍今天接受采访时候说的话，嗯，没有什么问题啊……开头时候嘴是有点拌蒜，但也重录过了；聊足球的时候是有点嗨了，不过到底做体育新闻发家的媒体，多聊点也无所谓吧？绞尽脑汁实在想不到有什么地方不对的档口，口袋里的手机震了震，他掏出来看过忍不住笑了下，迅速回复之后，才又抬头看向高苏尧。  
只见对方露出恍然大悟的表情，敲了敲手心：“就是这个！”  
“啊？什么事儿？”  
“进去说。”  
他把鹿晗连推带拽拉到电梯间，找了个不显眼的地方观察左右无人才压低声音问：“你丫……搞对象了？”  
“……？！搞什么对象，喝多了吧你！”  
“赶紧跟我说实话！我不是要拦着你，但你得跟我说实话我才能帮你！”  
鹿晗脸色变了几变，这回换他推搡着高苏尧上楼，待俩人都坐定在沙发上，鹿晗有点为难地开口：“这从何说起……”  
“从头说！哪家的女艺人？什么时候认识的？多久了？对方公司知道吗？没被拍到吧？”  
鹿晗张口结舌，半晌，只弱弱地吐出一句话：“老高你不去做脱口秀可惜了。”  
高苏尧还没来得及和他起急，就听见鹿晗说：“还没搞上呢。”  
高苏尧提起来的一口气刚呼出来半口，鹿晗又说：“不是女艺人。”  
“啥？你再说一遍，我刚聋了，没听见。”  
鹿晗失笑，一字一顿地说：“是、男、的。”  
高苏尧眨眨眼，忽然觉得眼前发黑，捂住了脑袋呻吟道：“所以你不光告诉我你在谈恋爱，还顺带出了个柜？”  
鹿晗眼睛转转：“刚和你说没搞上没听清还是怎么的？至于出柜，昂，出了。新年快乐，不客气。”  
这回张口结舌的人换了高苏尧，也不顾得脑袋晕不晕了，站起来原地踱步，嘴皮子动了半天，才冒出来一句：“你妈的。”  
鹿晗乐了：“你妈——骂谁呢！”  
“骂我自个儿呢，行吧？”高苏尧又坐下了，挠挠头又挠挠下巴，戒烟四年了，他此时此刻突然特别想那个味道，“还有烟么，给我也来一根儿。”  
鹿晗从茶几下面翻出半盒丢给他：“背着点儿老黄抽。”  
“靠，猫都比我金贵。”高苏尧嘟囔了一句，掏出一根又把烟盒甩回去，“这新年礼太贵重，我可不敢要。”  
鹿晗恼了，从茶几边上踹他一脚：“你丫到底听得懂人话不？我都说了还没搞上了。”  
高苏尧不以为意，反而突然来了兴致，问：“谁啊？你都搞不定。”  
鹿晗看他八卦那样儿心里突然不舒服，不自在地皱了皱眉头：“说得好像我搞定很多人似的……就之前录节目时候认识的，叫白敬亭，也是北京人。”  
高苏尧打量着他，知道这尊大佛不高兴了，识趣儿地没再接着往下说，换了个话题：“这人我知道。出道以来一直自个儿单干，挺清白的，人可以，口碑还成，在几个有头有脸的资方那里都排得上号。说起来，粉丝画像和你也有点接近，路人缘不错，但黏着度高的核心基本盘没有你的大……”  
鹿晗从中途开始就听得一脸问号，听到这里急忙叫停：“打住打住！不是叫你半夜来我这儿做市场分析的！你问我是谁，我就告诉你是谁了，行了吧，你可以回去了吧？”  
“作为商业伙伴我肯定是要你慎重考虑，现在这个阶段无论你是否在谈恋爱和谁谈恋爱舆论影响都不会太好。”  
鹿晗从鼻孔里哼了一声：“什么时候好过，去年我私生子就仨了。”  
“作为朋友……”高苏尧阴恻恻地笑了一下，“我不许我最好的哥们儿追不到他想追的马子！看我……”  
鹿晗一口水差点喷出来：“我都多少年没听过马子这词儿了！！你丫少管闲事儿，赶紧回去睡觉！”  
“您就擎好儿吧！”  
“说了用不着了！！”  
+  
白敬亭最近有点迷茫。  
他设身处地换位思考，如果是自己在同样情况下恐怕恨不得早早得个结果，行就行，不行……不行就不行吧，总也是个答案，好让他心头的大石头落地，省得一直吊着不上不下的。然而鹿晗没给他一个期限，除了最最开始秒回了他加好友的请求，孤零零的“鹿晗”俩字附带一个“早点休息，晚安”之外，在等他答案这件事上显得并不急迫。  
临近年底，各电视台商家网络平台都卯着劲儿冲业绩，所有人都忙得很。他们偶尔休息时间对上能聊个几句之外，两人活像生活在太平洋的两端，同在北京都能聊出时差来，聊的内容也没有一个字儿是逾了距的。说是哥们儿互相关心也行，说暧昧都好像差点儿滋味儿。  
偶然围观到两人聊天记录的李懿轩表示自家刚上高中的表妹都比他会搞对象，并自告奋勇要帮他约表妹出来取取经。  
这想一出是一出的提议自然被白敬亭义正言辞地拒绝了，彼时他和鹿晗已经有三天没说过话，对方三天前回复给他的晚安还明晃晃地留在对话框最下面。他盯着那两个字看了一会儿，默默地按灭了手机。  
大概同一天的当晚，一个他不认识的人加了他微信，只在验证信息里简洁地写了一个名字：高苏尧。他呼吸一窒，不知道这位是代表自家老板来提醒他的，还是发现了他们之间的关系来棒打鸳鸯的，不由得忐忑不安了起来。半晌他狠狠摇摇头，心说哪儿跟哪儿就棒打鸳鸯，聊天记录翻到头他和鹿晗的关系也只有俩字儿：不熟。  
深吸一口气，到底还是点了通过。  
出乎白敬亭意料，对方话语间很是客气，问候寒暄了一番，话题转到白敬亭最近的工作上：“跟您那边的工作人员对接说您这周五下午三点之后就没有通告了，如果您没有私人行程的话，不知道您愿不愿意到鹿老师练舞的studio来看看。”  
“这……我去合适吗？”  
“您来的话他应该很高兴的。”  
“他不知道我要去？”  
“您可以给他发微信确认。”  
那就是不知道了。白敬亭思前想后，还是没搞清楚对方葫芦里到底卖的什么药。但自己一一米八多的大男人，倒也不怕被对方拉到没人地儿给卖了。保险起见，他还是给苏玮明打了电话核实，鹿晗工作室那边确实有人来联系过并要走了他近期的行程安排，用的是谈商务合作的借口，留的名字也的的确确是高苏尧。  
白敬亭盯着微信界面想了三秒，干脆地给高苏尧回了消息：“好。”

-3-

鹿晗第三次见到白敬亭，出乎意料的，是在他常去的dance studio。  
他过完新年预定要去一个选秀节目做飞行嘉宾和挑出来的孩子做合作舞台，选曲对面给了几首过来，虽然最后还没具体敲定，但他连着拍了大半年的戏身体都硬了，牙缝里挤出时间来想在拿到正式编舞前找找感觉。  
现实如他所想，的确比较惨烈。  
不知道是因为自己好久没跳舞，还是到底年纪长了几岁体力有所下降，头两个小时简直生不如死。记完后面的忘前面的，喝口水之前练熟的动作就从记忆中消失了大半。好不容易记下来，踩不对拍子之流的低级错误屡见不鲜。又一次不小心摔倒之后鹿晗烦得干脆在地上打了个滚儿，仰天大叫：“啊——”  
舞蹈老师叫徐超，和他交情很久了，看他崩溃的样子只是一个劲儿地乐，笑够了才良心发现地安慰了他几句：“状态这东西，练练就有了。底子还在，之前的努力是不会背叛你的，已经比今儿早上刚开始的时候好多了。”  
“快五点了，鹿哥要不今天就到这儿？”  
躺在地上装死的鹿晗闻言一骨碌爬起来：“不行！我可不想这么不上不下地就算了，再来一遍！”  
徐超偷偷看了门外一眼，看鹿晗已经摆好准备姿势，朝外面的人耸耸肩，那意思：爱莫能助，等着吧。  
高苏尧不由得瞥了站在他身边的白敬亭。对方今天戴了隐形，穿了一件黑白拼色的套头衫，破洞牛仔裤配一双墨绿色低帮AJ1倒钩，怀里抱着他自己的外套；脸上倒是没有一丝丝不耐烦的样子，刚洗好的头发还带点潮气，软软地盖过眼眉，眼睛一错不错地盯着在排练室又一次开始练习的鹿晗，看上去人畜无害得乖。  
高苏尧心说这双鞋好像在某位沉迷练舞的朋友上周刚给他的“帮我抽个签”清单上见过，理应昨天晚上才正式发售，没想到这就被他穿在了脚上。  
得，这两位在一块儿倒是不愁没有共同话题聊了。  
高苏尧眨眨眼，招呼了声：“哎，白老师。我还有个合作的事儿得去碰一下，您是在这里等还是跟我一起去外头转转？”  
白敬亭才回过神来似的，忙回到：“您叫我小白就行了，不用叫老师。我在这里等一会儿就好。”  
“得嘞，您也直接叫我老高吧。那这咖啡我留给您，还有里头那位的车钥匙。”高苏尧说着，把手里拎着的纸袋和一大串钥匙都给了白敬亭，“就麻烦您了。”  
白敬亭看着高苏尧远去的背影，又看了看手里的一大串钥匙，默默无语：苍了天了，连家钥匙都给了……  
+  
时钟滴滴答答走到将近七点，鹿晗才彻底把几首歌都顺下来，动作也没有大错，勉强算是过了他自己那关。  
徐超给他鼓鼓掌：“够可以的了鹿哥，越来越找到感觉了不是？”  
“……行了行了。”鹿晗也确实是累，躺平在地板上懒得理他，“你刚一直看表看外头的，有事儿？赶紧走。”  
徐超欲言又止：“真不是我有事儿……”  
“反正我打算请你吃的饭你吃不上了，快滚快滚。”  
“成成成，我走了鹿哥。别说刚女朋友还真给我发消息了。”  
“连你丫都有女朋友了！！我一会儿还得一个人吃晚饭，我太难了。”  
徐超本来都走了，听这话又探头笑到：“今儿晚上您这饭搭子我是真不能当，走了！”  
鹿晗根本没把他这话往深里想，挥挥手叫他赶紧从自己的眼前消失。  
一时间空旷的练习室陡然安静下来。  
他用毛巾盖着脸，顶灯的光穿过织物，在他眼底留下暖黄色的残影。他伸出手，试着去挡住那稍微有点刺眼的光。耳畔只有空调的声音嗡嗡直响，他在一片静寂中近乎是脱力地又把手放下来，落到地上的时发出了一点微小的回响。  
不知道有多久，没有过像这样只有他自己一个人独处的时光了。  
他好像总是被人群环绕，工作的时候，休息的时候，所有人都看着他，看他什么时候再往上爬，看他什么时候从顶峰跌落。喜爱的，艳羡的，嫉妒的，幸灾乐祸的，好意的，恶意的，他迷茫过，不解过，飘飘然过，然而时间一长，他也习惯了。只在很偶尔的时候想过，如果他不是选择了这份在聚光灯下的工作，如果他不是在所有人的注视中过完人生最好的十年，自己的生活会不会能够有所不同。  
再明年，他就三十岁了。  
人们总说三十而立，他只觉得自己一路埋头向前就莫名其妙地快要跨过而立那个坎儿了。十八岁的鹿晗没想过自己三十岁时候的样子，二十八岁的鹿晗有点不敢去想自己三十岁时候的样子。  
他怕那会是和昨天，今天，明天，每一天，没有任何区别的样子。  
他只是在时光飞逝中，慢慢消失。  
+  
耳畔突然传来了脚步声。  
他听得清楚，脚步声一路走到他身边，蹲下，似乎是低着头在看他。他甚至能听到来人的呼吸声。  
那人揭开了他脸上盖着的毛巾。  
吊顶的光一股脑地倾泻而下，他不由得眯了眯眼睛。  
他还以为是徐超去而复返，好气又好笑的表情已经浮现了一半，拿手挡了一下：“又回来干嘛？还想讹我一顿饭啊——”  
“鹿老师。”  
白敬亭的脸出现在他脑袋顶上，瞧他眯眼躲光的样子还往前凑了凑，用自己的身体帮他把吊灯挡住了。  
于是他离他更近了，他能看到对方脖子上凸起的青筋，形状姣好的锁骨，垂下来的项链坠子，若隐若现的胸肌，闻到对方用的须后水，海洋香型的香体喷雾，还有若有若无的洗发水味儿。  
“看您一直没起来，还以为您怎么了呢。过来看看。”  
他说话时，喉结一动一动的。  
鹿晗错开眼神儿，努力把视线集中在白敬亭脸上，想问他怎么会在这儿，想问他来了多久，还想问他是不是和自己一样因为见到彼此而觉得有点高兴。可那链子晃来晃去实在烦人，他不由得伸手把它抓住了。白敬亭脖子也顺着往下低了点儿，姿势有点儿别扭地问：“鹿老师，您没事吧？站得起来吗？”  
鹿晗注意到白敬亭涂了润唇膏，随着他嘴唇的一张一合，细小地反射出暖黄的微光。  
那一瞬间，他突然想知道，白敬亭的润唇膏是什么味道的。  
“嘘。”  
鹿晗说。  
他拉着吊坠的手用了点力气，于是白敬亭俯得更低了些。他得以直直地看进白敬亭的眼底，那里面水波流转，倒映着他自己的影子，一个头发湿漉漉的，有点狼狈，有点期待，有点紧张的自己。  
那双漂亮的眼睛盯着他看了一瞬，有些薄的嘴唇抿了抿，然后静静地闭上了。睫毛轻颤，喉结微动，似乎是在紧张地吞下一口唾沫。  
鹿晗失笑，想，这可不算是一个拒绝啊，小白。  
他凑了上去，吻住了对方唇上那一点点细小的光。  
薄荷。  
他在电光火石中想。  
远远的似乎有烟花炸开，在细密的楼与楼之间，流露出一点点近乎是奢侈的五颜六色的火光，落在他们身上，像是个五彩斑斓又稍纵即逝的梦。  
他在绵延的烟花声中，松开了项链的坠子。  
亲眼看着它晃晃悠悠地，撞在白敬亭心口上。  
“小伙儿，核心肌群力量不错啊。”  
鹿晗舔舔唇角，笑道。  
白敬亭嘴唇有点发红，没了眼镜遮挡的眼睛带着朦胧水汽正看向他。稍纵即逝的烟火用他的头发做画布，晕染出漂亮的色彩。任谁来看都本应是气氛极好的场景，当事人之一却不由得被鹿晗勾得翻了个白眼儿，露出了一个介于羞恼和无语之间的神情。  
鹿晗被他的模样逗笑了，攀着他肩膀站起来，惊讶地发现白敬亭看着清瘦，宽大的套头衫下藏着的竟是一身极有力量的精瘦肌肉，下手捏了两把：“嚯，健身房没白去啊。”  
白敬亭扶着他的手臂，生怕这位哥起猛了再把自己摔一跟头：“怎么，羡慕？您要是想摸给您摸摸也行。”  
鹿晗顺着白敬亭扶在自己身上的手摸上去，又在他背后交叠，看着像个拥抱：“肌肉这会儿先免了……我现在饿了。”  
白敬亭闻弦音知雅意：“先去吃饭？”  
“嗯。”鹿晗说，“不过我要先回家洗个澡。”  
白敬亭应了，半晌又有点尴尬地说：“鹿老师，要不您先放开我。”  
“干嘛？嫌弃我？”  
“……确实都是汗吧，不用人嫌弃。”  
“滚。”  
“那您倒是放开我。”  
“休想！”  
“……那您到底要我怎么样嘛。”  
“闭嘴待会儿就行。”  
“……唔。”  
“……”  
行吧，白敬亭认命地闭上了眼睛，他老大，他怎么说都对。

-4-

北京的冬季白昼短得惊人，两个人离开dance studio的时候天早就都黑透了。鹿晗随手在练功服外面套了一件深色的长款羽绒服，戴上兜帽口罩，就这么出门了。  
白敬亭也戴上口罩亦步亦趋地跟在他后头，见他往道路另一侧而不是停车场走，疑惑地拉了他一把，把手里的钥匙递给他：“你没开车来？”  
鹿晗提起这个就气：“那车还在家里的地库呢！早上老高带我过来的，不知道现在死哪儿去了……倒是没几步路，走着也能到。我当时找这家studio就看重离得近，生活半径不超过三公里就是我的人生信条。”  
白敬亭静默了一瞬间，不知道是该夸他厉害还是最好还是在一切无可挽回前直白地道出自己内心隐忧。咽了口唾沫，终于开口道：“您就这么在街上走，咱能到才怪了。”  
鹿晗不以为意：“哎，这么黑的天儿又冷谁没事儿干在街上观察行人啊。走了走了，你别太招摇，没人能认出来咱俩。”  
白敬亭只好沉默，心说该把鹿晗这信誓旦旦的样儿录下来，到时候被粉丝追着跑的时候循环播放给这位哥看，再附上“你看我说什么来着”使所有人都深恶痛绝的模板马后炮。  
+  
八点的北京，远没有到一切归于沉寂的时间，甚至和其他时间的北京没有什么不同：车水马龙，人声鼎沸，五光十色，自是热闹非凡，但同时也有着大城市独有的一份令人自在的冷漠。除了在过天桥的时候，两三个迎面走来的高中生模样的女孩儿们惊叫了一声，错身之后似乎还能听见她们压低了声音的叽叽喳喳兴奋讨论外，当真没人再多瞧他们一眼。  
他们似乎更在意手里发光的屏幕和匆匆脚步将要前往的地方。  
他们会往哪里去？  
白敬亭跟在鹿晗身后，看着他闲庭信步般轻松的背影，忍不住又想：他又会往哪里去？像我这样的人，又能跟着他走到哪里？  
忽然，鹿晗站住了脚步，白敬亭一个躲闪不及撞到他后背，扶住对方肩膀才站稳，不由得探头去问：“怎么了鹿老师？”  
鹿晗扬了扬下巴颏示意他去看：“地铁门口有卖红薯的！我刚才就闻着味儿了！你站在此地，不要走动，我去买几个……”  
白敬亭笑着推了他一把：“占人便宜可还行！您快去吧！我就站这儿，好趁您被粉丝团团围住的时候自个儿跑路。”  
鹿晗嘿嘿笑着，显然没把他的话当回事，甚至有闲心和卖红薯的大娘攀谈起来，挑挑拣拣地翻找着个头比较大的那个。  
“小伙儿生得真俊（zun三声）！”白敬亭听见大娘说，“咋看你还有点眼熟呢？”  
“戴着口罩您还能看出来丑俊（zun三声）呐，还是您老眼力好！”鹿晗乐了，“我朋友都说我长个路人脸，见过也不奇怪。”  
白敬亭扭过头，鹿晗代言的那款手机的巨幅海报就那么明晃晃地贴在地铁旁边的公交车站广告牌里，这过来过去的视力再不济也看见了，就算口罩挡着半张脸也藏不住。他倒是敢睁着眼说瞎话，不知道哪国的路人长他那个样子。  
鹿晗最后挑了两个出来，叫大娘装好了，扫码付了多一倍的钱：“天儿怪冷的，我也请您吃一个，谢谢您啦。”  
白敬亭看着鹿晗向他走来，笑嘻嘻的，献宝似的把另一个纸袋放进他手里。背后商场外层的LED大屏幕上正巧开始播那款手机的广告，制作精致，色彩繁复，妆发完美，是这繁华都市里，万千霓虹中最最吸引人的那一抹亮色。  
他看了看那个光彩照人笑容无懈可击的鹿晗，又看了看这个穿着一身朴素至极的黑色运动装，刚刚不讲究地在路边摊买了吃的边走边吃，还吃得哈哈呼气一脸幸福的鹿晗，突然有一瞬间的晃神。  
这是鹿晗吗？他想。  
+  
白敬亭没想过自己会当演员，他甚至没想过自己会站到台前来。  
做这行的，多多少少有点爱现，有一腔的表达欲，热情，外向，想做人群里最受瞩目的那个人。  
他偏生不是。  
陌生人前张不开嘴，一群人照相也要站在后排，性格说不上扭扭捏捏，但也绝不是老师问“谁想先来”就会第一个举手的人。他一直觉得自己就是普通家庭的普通孩子，父母对他的期望也不过是考上师范出来当个钢琴老师。他本以为，自己的人生会一直这样下去。  
没想到，少女时代横空出世，十来岁的白敬亭简直看呆了，从此一发不可收拾。杂志海报自不用说，艹销量冲油管MV打歌现场样样不落，其心之诚以至于认识一票小伙伴，然后……然后怎么了呢？  
他回忆，好像是因为，群聊里相熟的姐姐，发了MAMA的打歌链接，说“这个新出的男团也不错啊！大家看看！！”他当时想，那我看看。  
他看了。  
+  
“想什么呢？”鹿晗看他只是默不作声地跟着，以为他不喜欢又抹不开面说，之前那种使不上力的感觉又出现了，不由得有些微懊恼。  
白敬亭注意到了。  
鹿晗也会露出这种表情吗？他又想。  
+  
就是看见鹿晗在舞台上的第一眼，听见他唱出第一句歌词，白敬亭确定了，自己其实是喜欢男人。比追星更甚百倍的燎原爱火，烧掉了他的理智。  
平生第一次，普通人的生活他不想要了。  
他开始学韩语，学跳舞，在舞蹈房里把自己摔得七荤八素浑身淤青，参加娱乐公司的面试，穿过大半个城市上课，心怀希望过，失败过，被骗过，在深夜无人地铁站痛哭过，睡着过，然后又赶着清晨第一班地铁重新上路。  
他是他少年时候的爱恋，当年的惊鸿一瞥，从此生了根发了芽变成他最无法言说的秘密。芸芸众生中，他不过是最普通不过的一个粉丝，什么金风玉露一相逢胜却人间无数他是想都没想过。但也许某一天，能从他嘴里听到自己的名字，就是为了那点微不足道的奢望，他付出所有，才终于有了和他并肩的机会。  
他太珍惜了，连话也不敢多说，用尽一切的自制力维持着“普通朋友”的身份，却又忍不住抓住所有可能的机会，离他再近一点。  
然而，此时此刻，他不但幸运地经由本人首肯靠近他，甚至得以窥见繁花锦簇下蟠根错节的枝叶。看到花朵为了开放，一直在幽暗地底安静而努力向下伸展的根系。众人盛赞满园的姹紫嫣红，可他却更在乎为了今天，那人在黑暗处努力了多久。  
完美无缺的鹿晗确实是迷人，可这样真实的，会因为一个吻而紧张，会因为街边烤红薯而快乐，会因为旁边的人心思难以捉摸而懊恼的鹿晗，比那还要让人心动。  
+  
白敬亭停住了脚步。  
鹿晗也狐疑地跟着站住了，虽然一直没停地往嘴里塞东西，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊小松鼠似的，只眨巴着眼睛看着他：怎么了？  
鹿晗，一个真的，有血有肉的鹿晗，正站在他身边。  
他本是被困荒岛的潦倒旅人，爱慕太阳只会带给他死亡。如果说曾经的他能甘之如饴安心等待那天的来临，却万万没想到，自己竟然得到了可以翱翔于天际的一双翅膀。  
“鹿老师。”  
白敬亭把口罩摘下来，小心翼翼地把鹿晗刚刚递给他的纸袋捧在手里，像是捧着一颗跳动的心那般珍而重之地问：“我真的可以吗？”  
我真的有资格如此靠近太阳吗？还是会双翼燃尽，坠落而亡？  
鹿晗咀嚼的动作停了一瞬间，努力腾出嘴来，说：“有什么不可以的！”  
“我说可以就可以。我挑的，我买的，我送的。我高兴，我乐意，别人要我还不惜得给呢！”  
啊。白敬亭绽出了个大大的笑容，这的的确确，是他爱了十年的太阳。  
他终于鼓起了勇气，定定地看向鹿晗的眼睛：  
“你要的那个回答，我也可以给了。”  
+  
没头没脑的言语突兀得像是一颗石子丢进池塘，泛起绵延的涟漪。  
偌大的北京城，熙熙攘攘的人群，过往的车流，呼啸的风，一切的一切都突然在鹿晗耳边按下了暂停键，然后迅速地褪色变暗。只有他面前的俊秀青年，一如初见时，安静，挺拔，生机勃勃，笔直地站在那里，好像是他视野里唯一的光。  
他看到对方的嘴唇微微张开，只发出了一个单音节的音：“好。”  
而白敬亭离他那么远又近。  
他不记得对方是不是露出了一个笑容，只记得自己胳膊被扯过去，撞进一个瘦而有力的怀抱里。  
他听见对方胸膛里疯狂鼓动的心脏。  
他听见第一片雪花落下的声音。  
时间终于又重新开始流动，世界以比之前喧闹百倍的姿态回他耳边。  
惊涛拍岸，擂鼓喧天，烟花炸开，滔天巨响震得他肢体僵硬，愣在原地。  
白敬亭放开他，说：“烤红薯确实够甜，多谢款待。”  
鹿晗反应过来第一件事就是四处环顾确认无人注意，才照着他脑袋给他来了一下：“滚！！”  
说罢拔腿就走，白敬亭笑呵呵地跟在后面：“哎，鹿老师！”  
不远处，镜头的反光一闪而过，快门声狂响。

-5-

白敬亭心说自己出道这些年，纸醉金迷的奢华地方去了不少，算不上见多识广，怎么着也不至于是个棒槌，但在所有地方里头鹿晗住的公寓还是能排上号的。  
还没进楼门就房卡指纹两道锁，等进了门是堪比五星级酒店的大堂，空气里是天然清新的香水味，纯白大理石砌的室内喷泉后面是一株五六米高的遒劲梅树。在鹿晗和前台说话的功夫，他去确认了下：那叶子，那花，都是真的。  
鹿晗一回手没捞着人，发现这小青年对着角落里的观赏植物相面不由得笑出了声：“过来登记！嘛呢，一副没见过世面的样子。”  
“比不过比不过，怀柔乡下小地方，您见笑。”  
白敬亭有一搭没一搭地和他阴阳怪气，鹿晗拍了他一下：“好好说话！”  
两人的互动不知怎么倒是让前台当班的小姐姐脸上的营业笑容更灿烂了些，收回白敬亭递过去的笔，两人转身要离开的时候她适时搭话道：“鹿先生请稍等，有您的外卖。”  
鹿晗一头雾水：“什么外卖？”  
白敬亭看了他一眼：“你点外卖了？”  
鹿晗望回去：“没啊，你点的？”  
“我怎么会点，我都不知道你住哪里。”  
话刚出口，两人同时都觉得脊背有点发冷。  
鹿晗抿了抿嘴，转向前台说：“以后我不在家的时候送到的外卖都拒收吧。退不回去的丢掉也行，你们吃掉也行。这次是谁送的，有留名字吗？”  
前台似乎也意识到什么有些慌乱，在一堆文书里找商家留下的外卖单。送到的东西还挺多的，去后面拿东西的同事甚至拉了个迷你大小的平板车出来。  
白敬亭看见那鲜艳的logo心里的天平就偏向了外卖，直到前台说出“点单的人是高苏尧高先生”的时候几乎是用渴望的眼神看着鹿晗，那意思很明显：真的要丢掉吗别丢掉了吧我们吃了吧。  
鹿晗按住白敬亭躁动的双手回他一个“好好待着不要碰！”的眼神，走到僻静处给高苏尧打了通电话，只响了一下对方就接起来：“喂？老鹿你到家啦，看见外卖没？”言语中颇有点洋洋自得邀功请赏的意味。  
鹿晗自己也不想的，但他忍不住要劈头盖脸兴师问罪：“你丫，搞什么鬼？”  
高苏尧的笑声隔着大厅都听得见：“帮哥们儿追马子啊！我找人打听了，别说你俩还真像，他也最喜欢火锅了，这不巧了吗！”  
“滚！”鹿晗果断地按断了电话。  
回过头的时候白敬亭果然还乖乖站在那里，任由前台的两位小姐姐偷偷打量也毫不在意。他的全部心神都在外卖身上，直勾勾地盯着，直到鹿晗站他眼前狠狠一拍手：“哎，回神了！”  
他眨巴眨巴眼，鹿晗的表情辨不清喜怒，他只当沟通失败，叹了口气，漂亮的眼睛里却流露出挡不住的惋惜之情。看那意思就算鹿晗把他拉走也是要一步三回头，依依不舍的。  
鹿晗拿他没辙，不如说他对所有小孩都没辙：“行了，是那小子订的。拿上走了。”  
白敬亭发出了一声小小的欢呼，眼睛又开始闪闪发亮。非常主动地从前台手里拉过平板车，一米八几的大个子配上小车，倒显得有些滑稽。  
鹿晗认命地在前面领路，轱辘在他身后半步咕咕噜噜地紧跟，配上声音不大，但是不太成调的小曲，他在等电梯时终于无奈地扶了扶额头：“想搞你太简单了，陷阱里支个火锅你就自愿跳进去了。”  
白敬亭不以为意，依旧笑得喜气洋洋：“那可是火锅啊，士为火锅者死！为火锅我是死也甘愿的。”  
电梯门开了，鹿晗侧身挡着门示意他先进。  
轿厢里的光洒在白敬亭脸上勾勒出俊朗的轮廓，他微低着头，似乎在研究楼层的按键，白皙纤细的脖颈就这样露出来，白金的链子坠在其上熠熠闪着光。  
“几楼啊鹿老师？”他随口问着，又抬头看向还一直脚踩在外面的鹿晗，疑惑地眨眨眼，“怎么了？”  
鹿晗走了进来。  
他没有青年长得高，以鹿晗以往的经验来说和高个子的人相处多少有些令人挫败。  
但青年的气质却注定了他与压迫感或是咄咄逼人一类的词语无缘，他只是站在那里，任由鹿晗靠近。  
有些不明所以，有些紧张，但也是全然的放松。  
轿厢门咔哒一声关上，那个瞬间鹿晗动了。他突然向前撞进白敬亭怀里，青年猝不及防往后退了两步，后背就抵住了身后的墙壁。鹿晗没使多大力气，因此白敬亭只是更加纳闷儿：“到底怎么了？”  
怎么了？鹿晗也并不知道自己怎么了，他只是控制不住地想靠近他，挨着他，抱他，吻他。  
想在他白皙的皮肤上留下痕迹，想狠狠地扯断他脖颈上的项链，想看他露出惊慌失措的表情。  
想将他变成自己的，想占有他。  
想……切实地拥有些什么，留下些什么。  
他在临近三十岁的时候回过神来，才发现鹿晗这个名字里，属于他自己的实在是太少了。  
+  
白敬亭刚刚退的那两步是下意识的，现在姿势有些别扭站不住似的直往下出溜。他想站好，身上还压着个鹿晗。出于私心，他也完全不想推开他，把鹿晗小心翼翼地扶住了，只当他是今天运动过量的后遗症。怀里的鹿晗本身也没有多少肉，最近更是因为高强度的工作瘦了些，他的怀里甚至有些空荡。想到今天下午一遍又一遍地练舞的鹿晗，对方脸上的认真和不服输好像还能在脑海里简简单单地被勾勒出来。  
白敬亭想叹气。  
努力吗？自然是努力的。  
做这行没有不努力的。  
越是有天赋越要付出百分之两百的努力，大浪淘沙剩下的都是刺儿头。  
乱花渐欲迷人眼，有时候错开个眼神，再回过神来时就已经被大浪卷走了，在沙滩上一个痕迹都不会留下来。而海浪无时无刻不在击打着暗礁，他们被大海带来又被带走，海洋造就了他们，他们也永远是浪潮的一部分。  
大海不知疲倦，可是他们会啊。  
他揽住对方腰的时候，鹿晗没拒绝，甚至微微闭上眼睛，把脸颊靠上了他的侧颈。做得亲切又自然，活像早就那么做过千百遍似的。  
啊。鹿晗突兀地想到，他们现在一般高了。  
轿厢里很安静，高级公寓连电梯都不会发出多余的响声。白敬亭若有若无地感觉到微风拂过脸颊，还有鹿晗喷在他颈边的温热气息。他轻抚着对方的后背，想在一片静默中给他一些力量。因为什么他自己也说不上来，只是没来由地觉得，此时此刻的鹿晗很需要这个。  
电梯连到达楼层的震动也是很轻微的，随着提示声门就要打开。白敬亭忽然有些慌乱，他不记得他或者鹿晗有按过楼层的按钮，如果开门时门外有人的话……自己倒是无妨，可他不愿意鹿晗冒这个险。很是天人交战了一瞬，就看见他怀里的鹿晗眯着眼睛笑了：“瞎紧张什么。一梯一户，而且我的卡只在我住的楼层停。”  
白敬亭无语：“都忘了您那么有钱了。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“哎，不说这个，您先起来。”  
“又干嘛？”  
白敬亭苦笑：“您再不起来我要出溜到地上去了了。”  
鹿晗心情大好地哈哈大笑，依言放开了他。白敬亭手脚并用地把自己从轿厢墙壁上扯下来，觉得自己脸有些烫，心说这位哥是不是真的很享受看别人出糗，不然为什么每次都是这种时候笑得最欢。  
鹿晗直到进门还在笑，听见响动的老黄过来蹭蹭他的裤脚又站在三步远的地方甩着尾巴盯着白敬亭。  
？有杀气。把小推车搬进来的白敬亭抖了下，视线正对上老黄溜圆的眼睛。  
笑得上气不接下气的鹿晗提溜着后脖颈把老黄抱起来塞进他怀里：“老黄，这小白，白敬亭；小白，这老黄。你俩认识认识，我去洗澡了。”  
想了想，还从门框后探出头来，贼兮兮地笑道：“好好相处哈！老黄打了疫苗没关系，小白你不要咬老黄哈。”  
一人一猫看着不负责任的主人背影，抗议地同时发出了一声“喵！”“喂——”。  
老黄滑得像泥鳅，虽然给面子地没亮爪子，但还是在他怀里扭了扭就溜得没影了，过了会儿又躲在橱柜后面探出半个小脑袋打量他。  
鹿晗看起来挺大大咧咧的，家里倒是一尘不染。面积不小，家装称得上是低调奢华，不过少了些人气看着也跟五星级酒店似的。从横店拉回来的空箱子还放在厅里，不知道是没来得及收，还是主人马上又要走。  
白敬亭脱了外套，换了拖鞋，开始在厅里打转找吃的。白敬亭父母都是爱狗的，家里也养过狗。虽然和猫不熟，但用吃的增进感情准没错。  
猫的零食和人的零食都放在茶几下面，区别是可能是为了防偷吃猫的那个盖了盖子。看见白敬亭的手伸向那个盒子，老黄就从藏身之处钻出来了。等他撕开包装，更是乖乖蹲在跟前，眼睛一直跟着他。  
趁着老黄专注于零食，白敬亭伸手摸过猫咪的脊背。皮毛蓬松发亮，手感极佳，让他无端想起自家养了好多年前年才去世的狗。他按照给狗放松肩胛的方法揉着老黄，有吃的又有按摩，老黄对他也亲近了不少。起码不会一直跟在不远处暗中观察，活像他来是要偷鹿晗家里的瓷器似的。  
等鹿晗洗好出来，就看见不远处餐桌上火锅咕嘟咕嘟冒热气，各式菜品摆了一桌子。  
而被他要求“好好相处”的一人一猫坐在沙发上。人一手在手机上回消息，一手就揉着窝在他怀里的猫。猫咪看上去非常享受，懒懒地摇尾巴。  
鹿晗啧啧称奇：“可以啊！这么快连猫都降服了。”  
老黄脾气不好是出了名的，虽然不至于见谁挠谁，但也不会就这样窝在刚认识的人怀里任揉任搓。连高苏尧来了都会远远地躲开，得花好久才能亲人。  
“仔细想想，咱们这才第三次见吧？”鹿晗擦着头发，坐到他们身边去。  
白敬亭拉着老黄的爪子，做了个几个拍手的动作：“有话直说。”  
“直说就是我饿了，我要吃饭。”  
+  
吃饭是一回事，吃火锅又是另外一回事。不是每顿饭都能吃上火锅，但吃上火锅的每顿饭都是快乐。  
鹿晗给老黄添了猫粮，回头看见跃跃欲试的白敬亭坐在桌边死死盯着已经翻滚开了很久的火锅，光酱料就已经给自己调了四碗。  
鹿晗忍不住想笑，这才回身施施然坐下：“你饿了的话先吃就好了。”  
白敬亭看他的眼神好像在看一个大傻子，用“不要亵渎我的神”的表情尝了尝筷子尖上的蘸料：：“一个人吃火锅有什么意思，我吃麻辣烫不好吗？”  
“一个人吃火锅怎么了。”鹿晗拿过边上的……他也看不出来，好像是羊肉吧，一股脑全倒进去，辣锅和清汤锅一边一半，“我之前总是一个人去吃火锅。”  
白敬亭看他的眼神变成了写着“好惨一人”的怜悯神色。  
鹿晗拍了他后脑勺一下：“吃饭！”  
白敬亭是爱吃辣锅的人，但此时也毫无怨言地去夹清汤锅里的肉。以他的标准来说，能坐下吃这顿火锅就已经算是奖励餐了。他的健身之路坚持了好几个月还在继续，鹿晗不由得问了一句：“什么时候开机？”  
“估计年后吧。”白敬亭在把肉浸到麻酱里，反复沾了又沾才夹出来，珍而重之地放进嘴里，满脸都写着幸福。  
“意向定了，还没签合同。”白敬亭的筷子很快又伸向了锅里，“我不想临到了（liao四声）那么狠的减重，怕来不及先准备着。”  
“哦。”鹿晗应了一声，算作回应。这青年看着食量不大，旋起火锅来那真是蝗虫一样，他忙着继续往锅里丢吃的。之前还琢磨老高点了太多，见着真章才意识到可能还真的不多。  
“说起来，之前那期综艺差不多该播了。”白敬亭查了查群里的消息，“好像就是今天。”  
“啊，是吗？要看吗？”鹿晗问。  
他一天都泡在dance studio，手机消息只捡重要的看了，群里的东西他都没注意。  
白敬亭点点头，看见火锅和自己眼前的四个酱碟又有点为难：“不方便吧？”  
这边厢鹿晗已经拿出了一个遥控器，白敬亭就眼睁睁地看着自己眼前一个橱柜缓缓升起露出里面的液晶电视来，还附上鹿晗不明所以的疑问：“什么东西不方便？”  
“……没事，我都忘了宁是带明星了。”  
鹿晗觉得自己手又有点痒了：“少来！”  
+  
录制好像还是不久以前的事情。鹿晗看着屏幕，不自觉地想。  
他平时其实不太爱看自己演的东西，电视剧电影综艺什么的都一样。很多时候他都觉得自己好像是在扮演一个叫鹿晗的人，那个鹿晗虽然也是他，但是百分之一百二十的他，精致完美，一直在笑，看起来总是游刃有余的样子。演唱会的录像他偶尔会看，目的也是为了确认舞台效果和现场收音什么的，大多数时间他把自己和银幕里的鹿晗抽离开来，任由那个鹿晗去演一个完美的偶像，然后把质疑动摇不知所措只留这个鹿晗。  
这个鹿晗可以骂街，可以诅咒，可以不修边幅，可以通宵打游戏，也可以连着去踢一周的球。  
可以当个“人”。  
但是。他看着屏幕上的自己，没来由地觉得，这个故事里的鹿摄影，竟然比所有“鹿晗”都更接近自己。  
也许是因为现场的人他大半都熟识，也许是因为他真的花了很多时间读剧本，也许是因为制作团队真的很帮忙，也许是因为……  
他旁边的青年兀自盯着电视，手下的筷子不需要思考般重复着把食材下进锅里又捞上来的动作，然后全都一股脑塞进嘴里。  
电视上的鹿摄影被人们不停追问看起来有些窘迫，一直安静坐在边上听众人讲话的青年突然开口了：【我觉得可能不是这样，比起动机这个案子凶器更重要。致命伤很明显是背后的刀伤，头部虽然有伤，但手指上和地上的血痕以及手机上的血迹表明他被打中头部后还存活了一段时间，甚至打算用手机求救，所以目前看来我觉得犯人应该不是鹿摄影。是不是再捋一下时间线比较好？】  
人们果然被转移了注意力，开始讨论起各自的时间线。  
如果不是此时此刻剪辑给了他一个镜头，他恐怕自己都没有意识到那个时刻的自己竟然在瞬间露出了近似于怅然的表情，然后才是带着更综艺意味的松了一口气拍胸口的样子。他想起来了，自己当时似乎是因为没能找到反驳的时机和适当的话而有些懊恼。被白敬亭开口解围之后，他的第一反应竟然是：我怎么没有想到。  
这毫无疑问是非常不专业的行为，是那个完美的“鹿晗”不该有的表情。  
比起胜负和他自己的感情，节目效果才是第一位的。  
也许是因为白敬亭在他旁边。  
他下意识地想要给对方留个好印象，不自觉地在工作里掺杂了私人情感。  
高苏尧也是，他想自己一定是反常到一定程度，对方才会这样直接过问自己的感情生活。  
电视上的白教授还在和何老师那个角色对线，他在用时间线和动机据理力争，镜头一一扫过其他人的脸，有人信服，有人犹疑，扫到他的时候，他脸上没什么表情，视线落在身体右侧，白敬亭的方向。对方似乎是说了什么，荧幕里的他被逗笑了，快活地眨眨眼，嘴角咧着，一直没有放下去过。  
荧幕这边的他惊讶地瞪大了双眼。  
无论他怎样试图掩盖，爱意都会从眼角，唇边跑出来。  
戴在脸上的完美面具正是因为这个青年有了裂痕，然后慢慢剥落。  
撒老师关键的那票又投错了，吃火锅的白敬亭看得直笑，回忆起当时的场景亮晶晶的眼睛里全是快乐。屏幕上的白敬亭欢天喜地，赢走了给凶手的六根金条。  
赢谁也没赢撒老师高兴，白敬亭没喝酒好像就已经高了，随着音乐晃着腿，还有一搭没一搭地给背景音乐和音，美滋滋地又涮进去一筷子毛肚。  
鹿晗被白敬亭的快乐沾染，也笑了起来。  
面具戴久了，他有时候也忘了真正的自己是什么表情了。  
但现在看见白敬亭，他想，真正的自己应该也是在笑着的吧。  
那很好。  
“哎你怎么把毛肚全吃了！”  
“啊是吗，我光顾着看电视了没注意！鹿老师您吃这个！配我调的这个料您再尝尝！”  
“怎么样？”  
“可以啊！还真挺好吃的！”  
“那是，吃火锅我是专业的！您再尝尝这个……”  
那就好。  
“小白。”他冷不丁地出声道。  
“怎么啦？”  
“没事儿。”  
只是突然觉得，你在这里，真好。  
“没事儿喊我干嘛？”  
“没事儿还不能喊你了？”  
“能喊能喊，随便喊。您喊我一声儿我赚五块行吧。……哎，鹿老师，这丸子可以吃了。”  
“能不能别一边招呼别人一边往自己碗里放？？”  
“那您倒是动筷儿啊。火锅就是战争，犹豫就会败北！”  
“一直没跟你动真格的你真当我是棒槌！？把黄喉给老子放下！”

-6-  
最后先投降的是鹿晗，没别的原因，白敬亭太能吃了。他自认为也是能吃的主，年轻时候也有一个人吃趴六个人守着锅吃到后半夜的辉煌战绩，但此时遇到比他还能耐的，只得缴械默默坐在边上喝柠檬水。  
他本以为自己坐在边上陪吃陪喝会无聊，没想到在投喂白敬亭这件事上找到了一丝隐秘的快乐。好比说小青年也不是什么都爱吃，但他对待不爱吃的东西反应也很平淡：眼神放空然后微微皱起一点眉头，不待细细咀嚼就把他不喜欢吃的东西快速咽掉。  
鹿晗用桌子上剩下的食材尝试了一番，突然问：“你不喜欢蘑菇吗？”  
白敬亭抖了一下，筷子上的半个香菇掉进酱料碗里。眨了眨眼这才不好意思地回答：“有点儿。”  
“不喜欢干嘛不说？”  
“您夹给我的嘛。”白敬亭老实答道，“再说不吃浪费了也怪可惜的。”  
他说着，把碗里的香菇重新捞起来，放进嘴里，草率嚼了嚼就用囫囵吞枣的方式生咽下去。  
之前那种挫败，使不上劲的感觉又回来了，轻而易举地打碎了鹿晗心里的快乐。  
他真的讨厌这个。  
仔细想想，他们这才第三次见面，刨去微信上无关痛痒的交谈，相处时间满打满算都没二十四小时。鹿晗其实根本不了解他，而且他有理由相信对方也是一样。然而对于自己几次三番堪称越界的举动，对方都默许了，人前人后从来没落过他的面子，连称得上欲拒还迎的拒绝都没有——他甚至，从来没和他说过一个“不”字。  
究竟是因为他本性就如此温柔，还是因为他一直在委屈自己迁就他，其实根本就不是认真地想……  
鹿晗突兀地站了起来，不知道哪里撞到桌子，碟子碗响成一片。  
柠檬水溅了出来，水迹宛如蜿蜒的河流般在他们两人之间缓缓蔓延开。  
白敬亭忙撂下手里的筷子，手忙脚乱地用毛巾去擦。  
鹿晗伸出手，按在他骨节分明的手上制住了他：“别弄了，无所谓的。”  
白敬亭动了下，鹿晗手上用了力气，他一时间没挣脱，不明所以地抬头看他：“鹿老师，您……”他还没想明白这是怎么回事：火锅吃得好好的，怎么说急就急了？  
电视为他们随意播放的另外一档综艺节目正到精彩处，主持人和嘉宾搞怪，节目的装饰音，罐头的观众笑声一齐从喇叭里传出来，让气氛显得更加诡异。  
鹿晗先松了手，话语里听不出情绪：“你吃着，我有点闷，去阳台透透气。”  
望着他的白敬亭眼里是不加掩饰的迷茫和一闪而过的惊慌，他自嘲地勾勾嘴角，心说和这小子较什么劲呢？他没说出口的话，本来也没人会懂的。  
对方都说了“好”了，他还在这儿瞎想什么呢？  
在他们专注吃火锅的时候，窗外的雪已经下透了，眼所见之处皆是银白，厚厚的云层遮住了大半个月亮，天边却依旧亮着。他拉开阳台的门时，一直窝在窗边的老黄也动了，轻盈地从窗台上跳下来，抢在他之前走了进去，先行蹿上了一侧为绿植预留的壁板。全封的阳台不光铺了地暖，替他做设计的设计师甚至贴心地留出茶桌和两张摇椅的位置，然而他一年到头在这个家里待的时间屈指可数，大多数时间只是空置，很偶尔的时候会来抽根烟而已。  
“老黄，出去。”  
猫咪不把他当回事地摇了摇尾巴，悠闲自得地趴下了。  
鹿晗现在懒得和它捉迷藏，干脆自行拖了椅子走到另一侧窗边，然后推开了窗子。冬季的冷风吹到他脸上，带来空气中若有若无的雾霾味道和另外一种更加清新凛冽的冰冷寒意。  
雪花静静飘着，不远处穿过北京城的一条主干道路依旧车水马龙，听起来却好像是从很远的地方传来。他嘴里叼着烟，目光落在灯火化作的河流里，有些出神。  
是他太心急了吗？  
是他会错了意，把青年的温柔体贴当做热烈了吗？  
他可以说是一见钟情，白敬亭又凭什么对一个素昧平生仅仅称得上是熟人的人掏心掏肺呢？  
说到底，他根本连那几个字都没有说出口过。  
鹿晗以为自己已经过了需要用几个特定字眼定义一段人际关系的年纪了，成年人的世界没有那么多的非黑即白，今天说“是”，明天也可以变成“不是”。圆滑城府被人追捧，真诚热烈则会被人贴上不识时务愣头青的标签。不要追问对错，不要探询区直，暧昧不清，也许才是这个时代最好的注脚。  
他想起白敬亭看他的眼神，想起他在电梯里的拥抱，想起他闭上眼睛和他交换的吻，几不可闻地叹息了一声。  
有只手突兀地出现，从他嘴边拿走了已经燃了大半的烟。烟灰有些落在那人拿来的烟缸里，还有些顺着窗户飞入夜色，和雪花混在一处，再辨不出原本的模样。  
“鹿老师。”白敬亭说，“少抽点吧。”  
他心说，怪谁啊。认识白敬亭才几个礼拜，他好像把这几年的烟都抽尽了。  
“我老家在怀柔的山里。”白敬亭走过来站他身侧，他们肩膀挨着肩膀，连影子都显得很亲昵。  
鹿晗疑惑地看了他一眼，白敬亭朝他笑笑，自顾自地说下去：“中学都是在怀柔读的，说是北京人，其实离着北京还好几十公里。怀柔没什么有名的，有山有河有水库还有座求姻缘很灵的古寺。之前小学郊游的时候总是去爬山，寺里的银杏到秋天叶子就全变成金黄色，在太阳下面像是金箔，我就捡很多叶子回家，放在词典里做成书签。”  
“小时候学过钢琴，初中腻了，迷上NBA改练体育，以为自己会考体校结果伤了脚腕，高中时候又回去学音乐，发奋读了一年半的书，最后考了一所师范类综合大学的录音专业。”  
“父母都是普通人，希望我读完师范考教资当个音乐老师，最好是有编制的那种。”  
“当老师，有寒暑假，教书育人，结婚生子，普普通通地过完一生。这曾经是我父母的，也是我的人生期望。”  
鹿晗再拎不清也知道白敬亭这是和在他交底了，不自在地移开了视线：“你和我说这些干嘛？”  
白敬亭凑得更近了些，他身上还没彻底消散的烟火气被凛冽的寒风带走，取而代之是专属于他的，某种不那么热烈但更加清新温和的味道，鹿晗说不上来，像是雨后森林，又像是飘落的雪。  
白敬亭朝他笑了笑，握住了他垂在身侧已经被风吹得微凉的手。  
他们十指纠缠，青年的掌心温热，很快将他的手也焐得温暖起来。  
“我只是想告诉你，在你不知道的时候，你的存在本身就已经改变了我的人生了。”  
“不是迁就谁，只是因为你是鹿晗。  
我在认识你之前就开始爱你，认识你之后，发现自己比自己以为的还要更加爱你。”  
是星星吗？  
星星的光落在青年眼睛里，可是天这么阴，白敬亭眼睛里的星光又是哪里来的？  
“我就在这里，哪儿都不去，你想知道什么我都告诉你。”  
“我也喜欢你。”  
鹿晗看着他笑起来时弯弯的眼睛，绯色的脸颊，通红的耳朵，忽然觉得一切都无所谓了。  
他不想再为还没到来的未来预支烦恼，只想要现在。  
“小白。”  
“哎。”猝不及防被点了名的青年很快应了，看上去有些惴惴地朝他凑近了点。  
你也害怕吗？也不安吗？  
鹿晗不由自主地勾起嘴角，揽住青年的肩膀，把他拉向自己。  
在连月亮也隐秘不见的黑夜，他们得以喘息，拥抱。而太阳升起后，他们的一切都要被曝晒，被审视，被评析。  
他太明白这一切意味着什么：前路不明，人心难测，朝不保夕。  
但那又怎么样？  
鹿晗望进白敬亭的眼睛里，他们的目光在半空中交汇，然后就再也无法从对方脸上移开。  
“吻我吧。”他听见自己说。  
青年握着他手的五指紧了紧，小心翼翼地低下头，近乎是发着抖地将自己的唇覆在他的上。  
从今天开始，我们都不是孤独的了。  
如果太阳必将升起，我想和你一起迎接黎明。

\- 未完不续 -


End file.
